


The Birds and the Bees

by SeverusSnapeFan



Series: Iron Dad & Spidey Son Fluff [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverusSnapeFan/pseuds/SeverusSnapeFan
Summary: “She said it’s not a conversation that I should be having at school, and to ask either you or Aunt May. I tried to ask Aunt May yesterday but she said I should ask you since we have the same body parts,” Peter explained with a shrug because that didn’t help anything.Tony fell silent for a moment as he processed his son’s words, his heart fluttering in his chest for a moment in unease because he had a feeling he knew what his child wanted to ask and he in didn’t want to do this in no shape or form. “That was…nice of her,” he said carefully, knowing damn well that May had thrown him under the bus.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Iron Dad & Spidey Son Fluff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900756
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	The Birds and the Bees

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don’t know what this even is, but I wanted some fluff after finding out the horrific news that the actor who plays one of my favorite Marvel superhero’s just died from cancer. He was so young too, i hate cancer, wish we could find a cure all ready.
> 
> This thing has no plot whatsoever but i think its cute so enjoy it.
> 
> Peter is 8 here

When Tony told Happy that he would picking up Peter today for the weekend, the man gave him a frown but didn’t say much else. He knew about the tradition that Peter and Happy like to do on Fridays but one day wasn’t going to hurt it. He was excited because he wanted to get his son’s opinion on a holiday they were planning on going the upcoming 4 day weekend that Peter’s school had reminded him of in an email.

It would be the first official vacation they would be going on as a family. He couldn’t wait to research ideas and find out where his son wanted to go. He was still grinning about it as he pulled into the parking spot and waited for his son. He could see the little boy with his friend Ned and another little boy who Tony didn’t recognize. He was happy that Peter was making more friends, and would ask him about him later. He was so into his thoughts he didn’t really notice the expression on his son’s face until the boy was nearly into the car.

“Is Happy sick?” Peter asked worriedly as he got into the back seat off the car, putting his backpack on the floor before he closed the door and got into his seat.

“No, I just wanted to pick you up today, did you have a good day at school?” Tony explained.

“Kind of, I was a little confused for a bit of it though,” Peter admitted as he buckled up his seatbelt.

“What confused you? And why didn’t the teacher explain it to you?” Tony asked curiously.

“She said it’s not a conversation that I should be having at school, and to ask either you or Aunt May. I tried to ask Aunt May yesterday but she said I should ask you since we have the same body parts,” Peter explained with a shrug because that didn’t help anything.

Tony fell silent for a moment as he processed his son’s words, his heart fluttering in his chest for a moment in unease because he had a feeling he knew what his child wanted to ask and he in didn’t want to do this in no shape or form. “That was…nice of her,” he said carefully, knowing damn well that May had thrown him under the bus.

“Aunt May is pretty nice,” Peter said happily, not getting what his father had meant. “I’ve been a bit confused since you said, that you and Momma were expecting a baby in 8 months,” Peter started off cheerfully.

“Hold that thought kiddo, just let…just let me pull over somewhere I can’t do this talk driving,” Tony said feeling faint all of a sudden.

“I’ll drive for you sir, there is no need to pull over,” JARVIS interrupted quietly.

“Jay, I need to collect my thoughts, I don’t know how to go about this,” Tony hissed out at his A.I.

“Yes you do, go about it slowly and use terms he is familiar with,” JARVIS said honestly.

“I would rather he and I be looking at each other face to face, I don’t want him embarrassed or ashamed if my tone isn’t as gentle as it should be,” Tony said softly, he always worried when he was with Peter if he was going to accidentally hurt the child with his words. He was pretty good about it, but sometimes he slipped up and he hated hurting his child.

“I’ll pull into a parking lot,” JARVIS said easily, finding out probably a little too quickly then his creator probably wanted.

Tony sighed, before he got out of the car, before he opened the other side of the back door and got in and shut the door behind him. “Okay kiddo, what was that bit about Momma and the baby?”

“I wanted to know how the baby got inside of her tummy, like did one day you and Momma just want to have a baby and it was there? Or does something else happen?” Peter asked curiously.

“Good question kiddo, before I answer that I wanted to see what you know. Do you know what the main difference between your mom and us are?” Tony asked quietly.

“We both have penis’s and she doesn’t, she’s got a ‘gina,” Peter said smartly, he knew that one!

“Correct, and it’s pronounced vagina kid,” Tony said gritting his teeth to stave off his embarrassment.

“Oh, vagina then,” Peter repeated out correctly before he shrugged. “That’s all I know Daddy, I know in 5th grade I’m gonna have to watch a video about puberty or something,” he added helpfully.

“You’re one of the heirs to a very important company, I can’t rely on a video to explain this kiddo,” Tony said seriously.

“What’s an heir mean?” Peter asked as that was a new word for him.

“Words he can understand sir, I do not recommend going off on a tangent,” JARVIS interjected before his creator could answer that.

“Means child, but back to our talk, alright kid, basically a kid is made when that person with a penis and that other person with a vagina come together. Sperm comes out of the penis and swims in through the vagina and towards the ovaries which releases an egg. Basically the sperm is fertilizing the egg to make a baby. Are you still with me kid?” Tony asked patiently.

“Uh huh,” Peter said seriously, taking it all in, it was so fascinating and a little bit gross at the same time.

“And then once thats over the egg makes its way to the uterus that’s basically the stomach area where the baby will live and grow for the next 9 months,” Tony rushed out, he hadn’t added anything extra because Peter hadn’t asked.

“Okay, that’s all I wanted to know, when do we find out if it’s a boy or girl?” Peter wondered out loud.

When your mom is 10-12 weeks, so that’s roughly 2-3 months, so she won’t be that far along, but because of your mom’s slim body she’ll be showing a small baby bump,” Tony said quietly, he was looking forward to experiencing this pregnancy to the fullest.

“Wow this is gonna be exciting, I can’t wait to see what she has. I hope it’s a girl, so Abby can have company,” Peter said brightly.

“I hope it’s a girl too, then we’d be complete,” Tony said softly.

“It will be Daddy, good vibes all the way,” the little boy said happily.

“Yes, good vibes all the way kid,” Tony repeated before he kissed his son’s soft hair.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m soo bad at titles, the ones in my other series just seem to write themselves


End file.
